Heretofore, various membranes have been utilized between an exterior masonry article such as ceramic tile or marble and a masonry substrate such as concrete or stone to form a water-resistant barrier as well as a flexible layer which prevents cracks in the substrate from propagating into the article. Such a particular membrane contained an exterior, nonwoven, fiber material which was chemically bonded to a polyvinyl chloride intermediate layer on each side thereof by an adhesive. Such a lamina had poor hydrostatic water resistance and generally poor bondability to masonry bonding materials such as mortar or cement. Delamination would thus readily occur between the membrane and the masonry bonding material.